Father Godric
by PLBOOKS
Summary: After a clan of Gypsies is killed off, Godric has no choice but to raise the last remaining Gypsy child in order to pay off his dues to a Gypsy before she dies. Godric being a father, that shouldn't be too hard... right? A/N: Redo... editing chapters and starting again.
1. Basic

Title: Father Godric

Summary: After a clan of Gypsies is killed off Godric has no choice but to raise the last remaining Gypsy child in order to pay off his dos to a Gypsy before she dies. Godric being a father? That shouldn't be too hard right?

Chapter 1: Two dying Gypsies go to Godric's nest and tell him it's time for him to pay his dues.

Chapter 2: Eric drives down to Dallas after getting a phone call from Godric. There he meets his new "sister".

Chapter 3: It's Anastasea big and thank goodness Molly's there to help her.

Chapter 4: Out of all the days for Eric to be late he would choose today.

Chapter 5: Anastasea have a nightmare, and has a brother, moment with Eric.

Chapter 6: Anastasea realizes, no matter how old you are there's always going to be someone who just wants to hurt you.

Chapter 7: Godric shows Anastasea how much he truly loves her.

Chapter 8: She may be older, but her nightmares wouldn't stop.

A/N: I don't own anyone but the Gypsies and the plot.


	2. The Gypsy Blood Vow

The hot, inhumane Texas heat had finally struck Dallas yet again. Making the summer days so extremely hot that everyone usually stayed inside when the sun was out. So on nights like these when the temperature dropped at least ten degrees, every Human who is either working the next day or not was out running around the city hoping to have at least few hours of freedom. Dallas, Texas is the symbol for parties and independents for Humans, but not during the day, in the middle of the summer. So it was no wonder why Florica (Fleur-ica) and Labya (La-bye-ah) saw thousands of Humans out running around during midnight as they marched through the streets of the hectic city. The two older women looked out of place as they walked past the young college kids. Instead of wearing the latest short, dark, and skimpy clothes like how all the other women were dressed; they were dressed in long bright skirts with layers of fabric that wrapped around them. Their hair was not short, either, no it was long and nappy and each had a scarf wrapped over their heads. They wore boots not flip-flops and had on big bangle bracelets and giant golden hoop earrings and big rings on each hand and one of the women had a pink sash wrapped in front of her. She held it tightly as they hurried around the corner.

"You can't go there Sister I don't trust him one bit." The blonde hair woman cried out as she tried to catch up with her dark hair sister who was at least three feet in front of her.

The dark hair sister not turning around called back over her shoulder as they made another turn, "I don't care if you don't trust him Labya. He's the only person I can think of now and we don't have that much time left. Besides he still owes me one."

Labya raced up to her sister to only have to stop again as she found what they have been looking for, for the last ten minutes. It was a large white house that looked very nice, expensive and elegant.

"Wow you would think for a Vampire he'd live somewhere less, umm… I don't know, welcoming."

Labya looked over her shoulder to see that her sister was not admiring the lovely home like her, but instead running up to the door.

"No Florica, you can't do this!"

Florica stopped and turned around to look at her younger sister who was still standing in the drive way.

"We don't have any more time left Labya! I just got my third mark and I'm pretty sure you have yours too. He's my only hope now. There's nothing more I can do now but go to him. We're running out of time Sister. I'm going to knock on this door now so you're either with me or against me. Which is it?"

Labya looked down at her wrist and realized that instead of just two red marks there now laid a third. Time was running out, for both of them. Labya looked up at her sister and nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll stay with you, but let's hurry this up, before it's too late."

Florica nodded her head as she turned around and knocked loudly on the white wooden door in front of her. Labya walked up to her and stood side by side with her, both blonde and brunette sister waited for someone, anyone to open the door. The door soon opened to reveal a beautiful young Spaniard woman who looked down at the sisters. The woman was wearing a tight white two piece. Her skin was darker then the sisters, and her hair is darker then Florica's which had been wrapped in a bun.

Labya stepped in front of her sister, "We're here to see Godric."

The Spaniard woman nodded her head and led them into the house. She took them up stairs and led them into a study room which looked like a library, and there to Labya's discus was a young woman no older than twenty in the hands of a 2,000 year old Vampire. Blood oozed down her neck and dripped onto the floor as the Vampire slowly sucked on her.

"Excuse me Godric, but you have visitors." The Spaniard woman stepped aside to show her Sheriff the fools who dared to interrupt his dinner.

The young man nodded his head and released the girl from underneath him, and pushed her towards his underling, "Finish her if you wish, Isabel."

Isabel nodded her head as she and the girl walk out of the room. Godric then whipped the remaining blood from his chin and walked over to the two women in front of the door as he shook his head, "So what do I owe the pleaser of seeing two beautiful Gypsies on this lovely night?"

Labya shook her head in discus, "It was lovely wasn't it. That was until I saw you suck the life out of that poor, stupid girl."

"And what would you of have liked me to eat my dear? I'm not going to starve myself to save you from being "disgusted"." Godric told her with a smirk.

Labya was about to shut Godric up, but Florica stood in front of her and looked up at Godric, "It's time for you to pay your dues Godric."

"Now Florica? This really isn't a good time." Godric told her.

"Yes, so we can tell," Labya snapped at him.

Florica ignored her sister and looked back at Godric drawing his attention from her sister back onto her, "Yes Godric after 15 years I have come to claim my dues. Earlier today our clan has been attacked by a group of Witches. Sadly Labya and I are the only two remaining Gypsies left of our clan, but even we are going to die."

Godric watched Florica closely as she lifted up her left sleeve showing him her three cuts placed on her wrist, "Before Labya could teleport us out for the massacre safely the Witch Lucinda placed a time curse on us, when the 5th mark cuts our wrist we will burn to death."

Godric ran his fingers over the 3 long red cuts on the inside of her wrist, "How does this have anything to do with my dues to you."

Labya began to shoot daggers at Godric with her eyes as Florica opened the sash wrapped around her. Godric's eyes widen as he saw a small sleeping child in the fabric, "Her name is Anastasea (Ana-sta-she-a), Godric. She is my only child and she is, as of today one year old. This is how you are going to pay your dues to me Godric. You are to now take care of my daughter until she becomes of the Gypsy age."

Godric looked down at the child then back at Florica and Labya. His face changed from curiosity to pure anger, "No I will not! This is ridiculous I'm nearly 2,000 years old I'm not going to put my life on hold for the next twenty years to raise your bratty child. Find someone else to babysit your kid."

Labya looked over at her older sister who has yet to show any emotion towards Godric and laughed. She strutted over to Godric and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Oh Godric, for a 2,000 year old Vampire I would have thought you'd be smarter than this. You do know what happens when a Gypsy dies without her dues being paid off, don't you?"

Godric removed himself away from Labya's grasp, "No apparently I don't so tell me my dear, what will happen if Florica dies and I have yet to pay off my dues?"

Labya's pushed her blonde hair to the side as she tightened her purple scarf which was wrapped around her head. She looked at Godric and laughed, "Well you die of course, if you have yet to pay off all of your dues to a Gypsy by the time that Gypsy dies you will die with her. That my dear friend Godric is why you should NEVER owe a Gypsy anything."

Godric looked up at Florica who has not yet said a word.

"Is this true Florica? Will I die with you if I refuse to take this child of yours?"

Florica looked down at the confused Vampire and nodded her head, "Yes Godric, Labya is right; you will die when I die."

Godric looked at the two Gypsy sisters and threw his hands in the air, "Well I guess that's it then. Give me the child Florica I will raise her till she is of age."

Florica smiled at Godric and nodded her head as she walked over towards him, but Labya grabbed her sister's shoulder and stopped her, "Dear sister forgive me, but I don't believe a word this _leech_ says."

Godric frowned and crossed his arms at Labya, "Well dear Labya what will make you believe me then?"

Labya looked down at Godric and smiled, a not so innocent smile, "Well that's simple my dear Godric," She mocked, "If you say that you will raise my niece until she is of age then you wouldn't mind making a Gypsy Blood Vow with Florica, right my dear Vampire?"

Godric looked up at Labya and growled at her letting his fangs slip out in anger. Labya laughed and skipped over to her sister as she wrapped her arms around her sister's shoulders, "See this Sister he did not mean a word he said. I bet as soon as we leave this Bastard will just kill your daughter in cold blood," She snared glaring at Godric.

She looked down at her wrist and as she saw the forth mark beginning to burn its way into her flesh, "You better hurry up and make up your mind Godric because we just got our fourth mark. Only one more left."

He watched as he saw Labya pull out a short crooked dagger from the inside of her right boot. Godric then pulled his right hand out and gives it to Labya, "Cut me, you damn Gypsy."

Labya grind wildly has she snatched Godric's hand and sliced it with her dagger. She then did the same to her sister's left hand and she watched as they held each other's bloody hand. Labya then cut her own hand, took the blood from it and painted foreign symbols onto each of their arms and watched as her blood soaked into their skin, "Do you Godric swear on this Gypsy Blood Vow to raise Florica's child, Anastasea until she comes of the Gypsy age on her twenty-first birthday?"

"I do."

"Do you also swear to treat this child as if she was your own and to always do what is best for her?"

"I do"

"And in return you then understand that this will have paid off all of your dues you owe to Florica."

"I do."

"Then as the witness and creator to this Gypsy bond, I proclaim this Gypsy Blood Vow made."

Godric and Florica released their hands as Florica looked down at her daughter giving her one final kiss on her forehead. She then took the sash off of her and wrapped it around her child before handing her over to Godric. After Florica stepped back away from Godric and her child, Labya walked up to her sister and took her bloodless hand.

"As much as I would love to destroy your lovely home when we burn to the depths of Hell, I don't want my niece witnessing this nor do I want the last thing I see before I die be a dead beat Vampire. So we'll be leaving now Godric. But do take care."

Florica took one last look at Godric and her child and smiled at them, "Thank you Godric, good bye my sweet child."

And with that they vanished from his home. Godric looked down at the sleeping child in his arms and called out for Isabel. Isabel walked in only a few seconds after hearing Godric's call to find him holding an infant in his arms. Godric turned his head and motioned her to stand by him. Isabel walked over to Godric and kneeled in front of him, "How can I help you Sheriff?"

Godric looked down at her and lifted his hand up telling her to stand, "I need you and Catherine to go and find out what the necessities of raising a one year old child are and bring them back here before dawn."

Isabel nodded her head, "Yes Sir. May I ask though, what the child's name is?"

Godric looked down at the child sleeping in his arms. He could tell that she had her mother's dark curly hair and tan skin, but could not see her eyes as her tiny body was sleeping and he had wished to keep her that way, but a name. Florica had not told Godric her full name only her first and that was Anastasea. He was also to believe that she would hold the same last name as both Florica and her sister which was Lovel (Luv-el). All that was left was a middle name for the child. It must be something elegant, powerful, and most importantly it must be a Gypsy name, but what? Godric just stared down at the child before something finally popped up in his head, Syeira (Say-are-ah) it was prefect.

"The young Gypsy's name is Anastasea Syeira Lovel."

Isabel ran her soft smooth fingers across the child's face before looking back up at Godric, "Do you think she possess any powers of her own Godric?"

Godric nodded his head, "Yes I believe she will, but not now. She is far too young. But I do believe that we will have to watch her as she grows older. Her aunt, Labya, could teleport and her mother, Florica, had the power of levitation. So yes I believe that Anastasea is excepted unique powers of her own."

Isabel dropped her hand from the child and bowed her head at Godric before walking out of his study to find Catherine. Godric walked over to the red love seat in the corner of his office and sat down on it. He closed his eyes as he ran his fingers over Anastasea's soft innocent body.

"What am I to do with you now my little Gypsy?"


	3. Brother Eric

A tall, blonde, white Vampire walked up to the house of his maker. He was wearing an all-black outfit, a black leather jacket over a black button up shirt and a black muscle shirt under that with black trousers on and black almost like dress shoes. He looked as comfortable as could be but still with a lascivious look. He had received a call from his maker two nights ago telling him that he is needed at his home for some important information. Eric wasted no time planning his trip to see Godric. It had only had taken him four hours to get to Godric's home from his in Louisiana.

As he walked up to the elegant, white house, instead of knocking on the door like any other visitor would have, he just simply invited himself in. While he walked in he did not care to greet any of his maker's underlings and just headed straight for Godric's study room up on the second floor. As he walked up to the study he couldn't help but smell something delectable. When he opened the white wooden door he had saw his maker, Godric, who was sitting at his desk doing what looked to be paper work, wearing a white almost cream color shirt with black trousers with no shoes on. He then looked around the room and spotted two other people sitting on a red love seat next to the wall bookshelf on the east side of the room. Well one of them was Vampire who he knew as Isabel, she was dressed in a blue and white sun dress, she had her hair down and thrown to one side and even though she was in the house she still had on 3 inch blue heels, but next to Isabel playing with a child's picture book was a small child. The child was very small and had short dark brown curly hair, her skin was a soft tan color, and her eyes were big and colored in with an almost light purple coloring. She had on a white dress with little red and yellow flowers on it, and on her wrist she had on a little yellow plastic bracelet. The child tired making out words from her book, but fail poorly so she just giggled at herself, a giggle in which made Eric want to rip out his ears. Eric was not a fan of children, Humans or Vampires.

"I am here Godric."

Godric turned away from what he was doing and stood up to greet his child, Eric, "Welcome Eric, I am glad you came."

Eric nodded as he kneeled down in front of Godric and kissed the top of his maker's right hand, "What is the emergency Godric, and why is this child still alive in your house. I didn't know you wished for children too."

Godric lifted his hand up to Eric signaling his to stand and shook his head at him as he looked over at the love seat to see Isabel putting young Anastasea in her lap as she wrapped her arms around her in a protective way.

"This child is the reason I have called for you Eric, and no one is to harm her. She is my life for the next 20 years."

Eric turned to Godric, pointing at the young child, "What do you mean "your life" Godric? That is only a mere child."

Godric nodded his head and turned to Eric placing his hand upon Eric's shoulder as Eric placed his hand down by his side, "My child I have made a Gypsy Blood Vow with the child's mother. I am to be her guardian until she comes of the Gypsy age twenty-one."

Eric turned his curiosity into hatred. He clenched his fist and stared down the child in almost a jealous manner, "Why? What has that damn Gypsy ever done for you?"

Godric didn't know how to calm his jealous child down so instead he just glazed up at the ceiling, "The Gypsy, she saved my life Eric."

Eric turned away from the child and looked back at his maker, "What do you mean she "saved you"? Who is she?"

Godric looked up at his child and sighed, "Her name was Florica Lovel, she was Anastasea's mother. Fifteen years ago I was attacked by a group a roaming werewolves I managed to kill them off, but unfortunately by the time it was all over with it was dawn and I was too far from my home to return safely. So a sat there in the middle of the forest wounded and tired as I started to burn when a woman came up to me. She was tall and beautiful; she had curly dark almost black long hair wrapped up in a yellow scarf with light brown chocolate eyes. She wore orange and yellow fabric which covered her chest and legs leaving her tan stomach and arms visible to my eyes, barefoot she was with golden bracelets on her ankles and wrists and big gold earring which touched her shoulders. The woman looked down at me and then pulled out a bottle from her bag. She told me to drink it and I did. It was the finest blood I have ever tasted as I finished, she then helped me up telling me her name and saying that what she gave me was Fairy blood and that it would help me walk safely back. I asked her how she possessed such blood and she told me that every Gypsy has their ways. I told her who I was and thanked her and told her I will forever owe her. She told me good because now I was in debt to her and she would find me once it was time for me to pay my dues to her. A week ago she came to my door and told me that it was time to pay for me to pay my dues. She stated that her clan was killed off by a group roaming Witches and that she was dying and that in order to pay off my dues to her I had to take care for her child until she comes of the Gypsy age. I have called you here Eric so that you may meet your new "Sister", Anastasea Syeira Lovel."

Eric glared down at his maker and shook his head, "You're a fool Godric. I cannot look at this thing and say it's my sister."

Godric nodded his head at Eric for he understood were Eric's anger was coming from. He was not upset about it at all; he was just glad that Eric was still with them and hadn't run off yet in pure hatred. He then looked over at Isabel who was still holding the child in her arms. The child looked up to see Eric and Godric looking down at herself. She smiled and then looked back up at the young Spaniard woman, "Bel dow. Dow bel dow."

Isabel looked up at Godric who gave her a nod as she carefully placed the child on the ground and watched as she crawled over to the two male Vampires. As Anastasea clawed over to them she stopped when she hit the black dress shoes and looked up at the tall, blonde Vampire. She sat herself down at lifted her arms up to Eric, "Oop. Oop."

Eric looked down at the child at his feet and simply shook his head, "No."

But she didn't give up. Anastasea was determined to be as tall as Eric, "Oooop. Meas. Oooop meas!"

Eric tried to ignore the annoying child at his feet but soon gave up for he quickly became tired of hearing the young child yell at him as picked up the young Gypsy child off from the ground. As the child laid in his arms he couldn't help but feel like a protector again. He ran his cold fingers through the child's curls as she tried to wrap her tiny arms around his neck laying her head on his broad shoulder.

"When will you tell her the truth about us?"

Godric who was smiling at the site of Eric and Anastasea frowned as he looked away from her, "She will find out sooner or later but for now until I feel comfortable to tell her she is not to know."

Eric nodded his head as he looked back down at the one year old in his arms. He wouldn't tell anyone, but as he watched the child smile up at it him, it almost, almost made him feel human, but not that he would ever tell anyone. Eric looked at the child funny as she started to smack her lips together making a wired noise.

"What is it doing?"

Isabel laughed as she strolled over to them, "It is a _she_ Eric, and _she_ is simply hungry that is all. Here let me take her and I shall find something for her to eat."

Eric nodded as he hesitantly turned the child over to Isabel, but as soon as Isabel removed the child out of Eric's grasp Anastasea started to cry as she tried to reach back out for Eric, "Nooo! Nooo! Ack ack! Me go ack!"

Eric and Godric both look down at her and laugh quietly as the young child screamed in Isabel's arms as they walk out the room, "Shoo, child you are hungry we will go find you something it eat, Aunt Bel promises."

Godric turned back to Eric and smiles, "I have two humans down stairs if you are also hungry."

Eric turned to Godric and laughed as they both left the study.


	4. Ms Molly

" 'Stasea? Oy child where are ya? Your fa'der will kill me if he wakes up before I find ya. Anastasea?" Molly called as she ran around the enormous empty house looking for the young reckless child who was loose.

Molly was a lovely mid-age woman at the age of forty-five. She always looked the same in Anastasea's eyes always wearing the same long sleeve blue jean dress with white sneakers; her cherry hair was always in a French braid on the back of her head. She had the brightest emerald green eyes anyone had ever seen with freckles all over her face and body. Angel kisses, that's what she told Anastasea they were and every time she said that Anastasea would always said, "With that many kisses you must be an angel Ms. Molly." Molly was a kind loving woman who had a family back in Ireland she was raising. The money she made taking care of her "lil' 'Stasea" helped her family of five live. As long as she took good care of Anastasea, Godric would always allow the mother to return to her husband and 4 children during the winter and major holidays. Molly was always kind and patient with Anastasea, but never letting her get out of hand. She was Anastasea's day time mother figure while Isabel was there for her at night. Anastasea loved the way Molly made everything by hand nothing was ever precooked and everything she served the child was always the best. She loved her accent, how it was different and loving, how her legs were soft and plump, and how even though Anastasea wasn't her blood daughter she still treated her as if she was her own.

"Ah Ha! I found ya, my lil' mouse."

Molly bent down on the floor to find Anastasea underneath her little full size bed. As Molly looked under the bed the young girl squealed and covered her lavender eyes with her hands.

"Haha! You found me Ms. Molly! Again, let's play again! This time you hide." As Anastasea tried to run from the nanny she stopped as she felt Molly grab her arm.

"Oh no child it's almost twilight and your fa'der will be up any minute now. Come child put on ya dress we mustn't have ya look like a mess tonight, now would we?" Anastasea huffed as she turned around to see Molly getting her little pink ball gown from out of the closet.

"But Ms. Molly I don't want to wear a dress tonight. I wanna wear my fluffy PJ's." She said batting her eyes as she tried to break the poor nanny.

"Oh no ya don't child. Ya is to put this dress on and there aint gonna be no fightin' about it. Ya hear me?"

"Yes Ms. Molly." The child cried in defeat.

She lifted her arms to let Molly take her shirt and shorts off, as she slipped the pink ball gown over her head and wrapped a white ribbon around her waist.

"There now don't ya look like a princess?" Anastasea smiled as she spun around in her dress and turned back to Molly.

"Will you do my hair like yours Ms. Molly?" The old woman smiled and nodded her head. "Yes ma dear I would love to."

As she felt Molly's fingers dancing in her long curly brown hair she looked in the mirror and asked, "Is this what you did for your daughter's fifth birthday?"

The old woman laughed and shook her head, "Na child this aint nothing like what I did for Lily's birthday."

"What did you do for Lily's birthday?"

"Well we had a small party for 'er and invited all of our friends and family. I baked 'er a nice cake and then we had a bond fire for 'er that's all."

As she finished she cut a piece of the white ribbon she had put around Anastasea's dress and tied it in her hair.

"There ya all done. Now ya's ready for tonight."

"Why is Father Godric throwing such a big party for me then? Why can't I just have a small party with you, Aunt Bel, Mister Stan, and Brother Eric? Why do I have to wear this stupid dress? I don't understand Ms. Molly." Molly smiled as she lifted the girl up and set her on her lap.

"Well one I can't be here, and two ya fa'der's a very important man and that make ya I very important gal. You deserve the biggest parties even if it aint what ya want some times."

Anastasea smiled as she wrapped her tiny arms around her nanny's neck. Molly stood up and pulled a small paper bag out of her dress pocket.

"Now I know it aint much and ya probably gonna get bigger and better gifts tonight, but I want ya to have something from me. Here ya go ma dear." She gave Anastasea the brown paper bag and as Anastasea opened the bag she couldn't help but squeal.

"Ah! Oh Ms. Molly I love it! It's really pretty!" In her hand laid a small bracelet made up of sea shells each one different from the other one. As she slipped it onto her wrist she couldn't help but smile. "It's beautiful Ms. Molly. I love it."

Molly smiled as she bent down to hug the small child. "Oh I'm so happy child. I made that. The shells are from the beach me and ma family would go to every time I would come home for my break." As she kissed the child on the head a knock was placed on the door and a young man in a black tux walked in.

"Good evening Molly. Happy birthday my child, you look truly stunning my dear." Molly looked down at the child and placed a kiss upon her head.

"Well ma child I must go now. Have a wonderful night ma child; I shall see ya in da morning."

"Good night Ms. Molly." She watched as the woman left her room and then turned to the man standing by the door.

"Good evening Father Godric. I hope you had a nice sleep." Godric smiled as he walked over to the young child.

"My, Molly did a wonderful job. You look beyond beautiful my dear." Anastasea smiled as he placed his hand upon her cheek.

"Thank you Father Godric. You look really nice to."

Godric smiled as the child wrapped her tiny arms around him. Godric stood up picking the child up with him wrapping his arms around her as she wrapped her legs around his body.

"Are you ready for tonight my dear?" The child shook her head against his neck.

"And why not? You brother is coming all the way from Louisiana to see his sister on her fifth birthday and you can't even be happy?"

The young girl picked up her head from in between Godric's neck, "Bother Eric's coming tonight?"

Godric smiled and placed the child on the little purple bed and kneeled down so that he was eye to eye with her. "Yes my dear, Eric wouldn't miss this day for anything."

He told her as he picked up her chin and looking deep into her Gypsy eyes, "Now will you please be a good girl and come down stairs with me?"

Anastasea nodded her head as she jumped off of the bed and grabbed Godric's hand, "Yes Sir."

Godric smiled as he bent over to place a kiss upon her forehead. "Happy birthday again my dear."

He grabbed her hand and walked her down stairs as the party soon began.


	5. It's My Birthday, I Can Cry If I Want To

As the child had predicted this party was nothing more but a party for her father and his friends. The young girl was never found of her father's friends, claiming that they made her feel…funny. The way some of them looked at her made her want to run behind Aunt Bel and stay there until everyone left. But there she was sitting on a stool eating her cake, counting and recounting her wrapped presents.

"One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten,… One,Two…"

Dear me child you have counted to ten over and over again, now I do believe that you have over ten presents my little birthday girl." Anastasea turned around to see Aunt Bel and Mr. Stan standing behind her. Both Aunt Bel and Mr. Stan had on the same smirk. Aunt Bel looked beyond beautiful with her hair up in a bun wearing a light pink evening dress with a gold flower necklace and long gold earrings wearing her favorite with strap heels. Mr. Stan had on a lumber jack button down shit with a pair of blue jeans wearing his boots and cowboy hat.

"Well Aunt Bel I only have ten finger!" Anastasea cried showing her hands to the two adults. Stan shook his head as he walked out of the room leaving Isabel to an upset looking birthday girl.

"Dear me child what is the matter it is your birthday, why are not outside enjoying the party?" Isabel pulled up another stool up and sat by Anastasea wrapping her arms around the upset child.

"Father Godric told me, Aunt Bel, that Brother Eric was coming. It's almost 11 and he's still not here. He's the only reason why I'm down here and he's not even here." Isabel looked down at the crying child in her arms. She truly felt sorry for her. She knew that the poor child hated these big parties and even though the child knew nothing about the guest that roamed around the house the aura that they gave off still frightened her. Isabel looked down as she saw the child drop to the ground.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked up at her Aunt Bel, "I'm tired Aunt Bel I'm going to bed." The woman gave her a small kiss on her head and smiled, "Okay my dear, but please go tell your father."

The child nodded before walking to the main room, "Yes Mam" The walk through the house was a little freighting as she passed a bunch strange, strangers who would look down at her and wish her a happy birthday. Anastasea would look up at them for only a brief moment and thank them. As she walked she couldn't help but feel as if everyone in the room was watching her every movement. The girl stopped as she reached the line, the line that lead to her father's chair. The young child never understood why people would make a line just to see her father. As she stood there she realized that everyone in the line was leaving, leaving the father and daughter in the room alone. Godric looked at his daughter and what he saw was a tired and sad look on the girl's face. Godric waved his hand towards him signaling her to join him. The young girl slowly walked over to her father and stopped as she reached the chair not daring to touch the king on his thrown. Godric smiled as he reached over and touched the girl's soft cheek smiling as the small contact between father and daughter made the girl smile again.

"What is it you wish to tell me my child?" He dropped his hand as the young girl looked down at the father's shoes.

"I wish to go to bed father. I am really tired now. I just wanted to let you know." The young child looked up at her father as he lifted up his young daughter's chin. Godric looked deep into her young, harmless, innocent Gypsy eyes, smiling as he know exactly what had upset his daughter on her fifth birthday.

"My dear child, Eric will be here soon I promise, but if you are really as tired as you say then yes my dear please go to bed I will send Eric up to meet you there as soon as he gets here." The young girl smiled at what her father told her and nodded her head.

"Thank you father." She placed a small kiss on his cheek before walking out of the room.

Godric smiled as he watched the young girl walk out of the room cupping the cheek on which she placed a kiss upon, "Happy Birthday Anastasea."


	6. Brother, Sister Moments

_Fire, fire was everywhere. Buildings were burning, people were screaming, but the fire didn't stop. She didn't know what she was doing all she knew was that she was running. Not slowing down nor speeding up, just running. She passed burning mothers holding their crying children and people committing suicide before the fire could consume them. Every time she ran passed someone they were either dying or were already dead no one seemed to have any hope. Every building was on fire, every bridge, every field, everything was dying. There was no hope for anyone or anything. It was over and she was going to die too. So why couldn't she stop? Why was she still running? As she ran to the edge of the town she saw a girl with her back shown to her. As she saw the young girl she slowed down, slower and slower until she was right behind the girl. As she stopped the girl turned around. As she saw the girl she couldn't help but scream. The girl in front of her was about as tall as her with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a white summer dress, bare foot, and with blood everywhere, blood on her dress, on her hands, in her hair and across her face. As the girl looked Anastasea she smiled, "There you are Anastasea. I missed you. Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_Anastasea stepped back shaking her head, "Who are you I don't know you."_

_The girl took a step towards Anastasea regaining the space that was lost, "Haha, oh how rude of me. Here let me start over. Hello Anastasea my names Lucinda and I'm going to kill you."_

"AHH!" Anastasea shot out of her bed. She threw her hands on her face feeling the sweat that dripped down. She looked over at the clock as it read 12:00am, midnight. She was out for only an hour if not less. She looked down and realized she was still in her ball gown. She rolled over and turned on her lights. Jumping off her bed she walked over to her white dresser and pulled out her Tinker Bell night gown. She pulled off her shoes and ripped off her stockings, untied her bow on the back of her dress and slipped her dress off over her body. Slipped the night gown on, untied her hair, and brushed it out. She looked back at her bed deciding whether or not to go back to bed, but as she closed her eyes she saw the face of the demon girl and ran out of her room. She knew it was late, but all she wanted to do was talk to her father, maybe just, maybe he could calm her fears. As she walked over to her father's study she was about to knock on his door when she heard a voice at made her jump.

"I apologize for being so late but I had to deal with some… problems in my area. I hope she wasn't too upset. She's already asleep I'm guessing?"

Anastasea couldn't believe it, he had come after all. As she was filled with joy she ran straight into her father's study not even bother to knock, but as soon as she ran into the room her joy was soon filled with fear, for what she saw before her scared her more than her dream. For in front of her was a shocked Eric and Godric, but what truly frightened her was the fact that Godric had blood all over his face and a limb red head girl who she saw at her party on his lap and with blood coming out of her neck. Before either one of the men could register what had happen the young girl ran out of the room and outside not knowing where she was running too, she soon ran over and sat by the pool letting her feet play in the water. Looking at the ripples in the water she tried to register in her brain what she had just witness. Her father the man who had raised her since she could remember was eating that poor woman. What was going on with her life? First she had a dream about a girl telling her she was going to kill her and now she had just witness her father eat some girl. As tears ran down her face she could help, but cry out loud. She was lost what was she to do she's only five for Christ sake! As the breeze came she couldn't help but shiver as the wind touched her skin, but as she wrapped her hands around her body she felt something cover her. She looked up to see one of her favorite people in the whole world, her brother, Eric. His golden hair was nice and long as he was wearing a nice pair of black slacks with a white button down shirt and a black tie. The black jacket would have completed his look but he had taken it off to warm the young girl.

"Hello brother, I missed you today." She smiled as she felt him pick her up and place her on the lawn bench with him.

"Happy Birthday Anastasea. I'm sorry I'm late but I had some things to deal with before I could leave. Here open it." Eric threw the small velvet box in Anastasea's hand. The young girl looked at the small box in her hands and opened slowly. Once she opened it she couldn't help stare at the beautiful pieces of jewelry sitting in the open box. In the box laid a 14K. green, gold Gypsy ring with a big bright diamond in the middle and two Genuine rubies one on each side of the diamond hanging on a gold chain. She looked up at Eric and smiled at him.

"It's beautiful Brother." Eric nodded as he took the necklace and put it around her neck.

"I'm glad you like it it's a gift from Godric and I." As soon as he mentioned her father's name the girl jumped out of her seat dropping Eric's jacket on the floor and walked away from her brother. Eric looked at her and shook his head. This was going to be a lot harder than he expected and he expected to be a little challenging. Eric picked up his jacket and brushed it off placing it back on the bench. He told Godric he would take care of the child, but now he realized maybe he should have let Isabel confront the girl instead. It would be easy to just glamor the young Gypsy and be done with it, but Gypsies were not humans they were their own race. A race that was preyed on by both Witches and Vampires and as a doe has eyes on the side of her head to help spot a mountain lion, Gypsies could not be glamoured. So here he was walking after this child he called "sister" trying to help her understand what she had just witnessed her "father" do. After a while of fallowing the girl he decided enough was enough she had cried long enough. He ran up to the girl and spun her around so that she was facing him. The girl turned her head and faced the ground.

"Looked at me." The young girl looked up to see her brother's bright blue eyes.

"What is your problem girl?" Eric knew what the problem was he was no fool. It was the reason he was even out here, but he wanted to hear it from the girl himself.

"When I walked into Father's study I saw him… I saw him…" Eric grew impatient and rolled his eyes at the girl.

"You saw what, girl?"

"I umm… I… I saw him… he… he…"

"What girl? What did you see him do! Hurry up I don't have all night!" The young girl narrowed her eyes and stomped her foot in frustration. How dare he ask her what was wrong! He was there he saw their Father "eat" that poor girl!

"He ate her! You saw him! You saw him with blood all over his face and that poor girl limp in his arm!" Eric looked surprised as he saw the small girl stomp her foot on the ground in frustration. Her small hands bundled up in a closed fist with tears coming out of her red puffy eyes. Eric couldn't help but laugh out loud for the sight of the small girl angry and upset looked very comical. Anastasea narrowed her eyes at him and growled at her brother as he let out another short laugh as her growl only made his smirk grow larger.

"It's not funny!" She yelled at him as his smirk continued to grow. Eric shook his head and smiled at the girl, "Yes it is you think that Godric "ate" that poor, stupid girl." Anastasea threw her hands on her hips and stared at him, "Well if he didn't eat her then, what was he doing to her?" And Eric being Eric he said the first thing that came to his head, "He was acting." He nearly wanted to smack himself in the face until he saw the young girl relax a little bit.

"Really? Acting for what?" Eric smiled as the young girl ate his words like candy, "Well for a vampire movie of course. Why else would he have a young girl help rehearse with him in his study?" Anastasea stood there for a minute thinking in her head. Well that would explain everything and why would her Brother lie to her, "What movie?" Eric looked away and rubbed his hand behind his head, "Umm… that vampire movie…"

"You mean Drawing Blood?" Eric looked at her in questioning, "I saw a commercial about it the other day when I was watching T.V. with Ms. Molly." Eric looked down at her and smiled, "Yes that one." Anastasea looked up at Eric and smiled, "Oh, well okay. It just looked really scary when I walked in." Eric looked down at her and nodded, "Yes well isn't that what vampires are, scary?" Anastasea looked up at Eric and smiled, "Well yes, yes they are. He will surely get the part now." They continued to walk forward not quite sure where they were going.

"What were you doing running into Godric's study without knocking anyway, that's one of his roles you know?" Eric looked down to see the girl nod her head as she looked at the ground, "I know Brother, but I just got really happy when I heard your voice on the other side." Eric looked down at her and smiled there was something about this girl that made him act out of character, something he only did when was alone with either Godric or Pam and now Anastasea. Maybe it was her innocents, maybe it was how she was so oblivious to the world around her, or maybe it was how even though he was a cold blooded monster she always made him feel… human. Even before she could say his name she had always made him feel alive like, she brought out his inner human feelings that he thought he had lost the day Godric changed him.

They had walked till they reached the park, the park that Ms. Molly would always take her to after she took her afternoon nap. The park was fairly big, there was four slides and a play scape with monkey bars and a rock climb, besides that there was a total of 12 swings, 6 of them being baby swings. Passed the park was a pound, and at the pound there was a couple of benches and picnic table. Anastasea walked over to one of the big swings and sat on it. Rocking herself back and forth on it, until Eric came behind her and started pushing her.

"I get to go to school this year you know?"

Eric looked down at the girl on the swing and nodded, "Yes, so I was told."

They stayed in silence for a while, just brother and sister enjoying the time that they had before they had to depart. To Aunt Bel and Mr. Stan her brother, Eric was nothing more than a jerk, but not in Anastasea's eyes. In Anastasea's eyes Eric was a warrior, her protector. Sure she had her father to protect her, but there was something about her brother, Eric that no matter how mad he was she always felt safe, something she didn't always feel with her father. Sure he made sure that his child was safe and well protected, but it wasn't the same feeling as what she felt with Eric, even though she only sees him once a month, if that. With Eric she felt, even before she could talk, she felt this wave of protection around him. Maybe it was just because of his height, who knows, but there was something that made her wish he could stay with her forever. As she sat on the swing her brother pushed for her she had one hand on the swing and the other on her necklace. She had decided as of today she will never take her necklace off, for it is the first sentimental present she has received from both her brother and father.

Eric looked down at the young girl and smiled as he saw her admiring her present, "I'm glad you like it."

She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Yes I do. Thank you so much. I will never, ever, ever, take it off."

"Good, Godric picked out the ring and I picked out the chain. Be sure to keep it on the chain until it fits on your finger."

Anastasea yawned as she shook her head, "Of course Brother."

Eric looked down at her and shook his head at the tired child on the swing, "Your tired come let's go back home."

Anastasea yawned again as she waited for Eric to slow down the swing before jumping off of it. They walked to the edge of the park before Anastasea stopped. Eric looked back at her and shook his head, "What's wrong now?"

Anastasea looked up at him and gave him a puppy dog face, "Can you give me a piggy back ride, please I'm really tired and I don't want to walk back?"

Eric shook his head at her without even thinking about her request, "No"

"Please?"

"No"

"Brotherrrrrr?"

"No"

"Pretty Please with sugar on top?"

Eric looked at the pitiful girl and shook his head in defeat, anything to get home faster, "Fine. Get on."

He turned around and bent down allowing the young girl to climb on his back.

"Yeah! Oh thank you brother, thank you!"

"Yeah, Yeah get on already."

The young girl ran over to her brother and jumped on his back. Eric slowly stood up allowing the girl to wrap her legs around his chest and arms around his neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. As they walked back in silence Anastasea could not help but to slowly fall asleep on her brother. She tried to fight the sleep for she wanted to take in every bit of this moment because after today who knew when the next time she would see him again. Sadly for her, she was losing the fight and she knew it. Her eyes got heavy and her breathing got slower. Eric laughed as he felt the girl losing to her battle against sleep. As he felt her finally lose the battle he touched his head with hers and closed his eyes as if he was taking a mental picture he never wanted to lose, "Good night my dear sister."


	7. My Daddy Does Love Me

"Okay everyone give a round of applause to Samantha's dad, Mr. Miller."

All the children clapped as Mr. Miller took a bow and headed to the back of the room with the other fathers.

"Okay we have one more left; Anastasea is your father here today?" Mrs. Thompson asked.

Anastasea looked down at her desk and shook her head as all the other kids looked around the room for Anastasea's father, "No Mrs. Thompson my daddy couldn't be here today."

Mrs. Thompson looked down sadly at the young child and nodded her head as all the other children started whispering around the room.

"Wow this is the third year Ana's dad hasn't shown up for "Bring Your Dad to School" day."

"I bet she doesn't even have a dad."

"I hear her dad doesn't love her enough to go to school with her."

"Has anyone even seen her dad before?"

Mrs. Thompson stood up from her desk and walked to the front of the room, "Alright well that's all the fathers here today. You guys can all leave and go have your picnic lunch with your fathers out on the playground."

All the kids yelled in excitement as they jumped out of their chairs and raced to their fathers who had their lunch boxes in their hands. Anastasea waited for all her classmates and their fathers to leave before she got out of her chair and walked over to her cubby. Her long brown hair was up in a tight ponytail letting the ends of her hair twist in little curls. She wore a long bright yellow sun dress with white flip-flops and her necklace which she had received three years ago from her brother and father around her neck. Anastasea grabbed her lunch and walked outside to where her class was. She sat down on the table under the old oak tree away from everyone else. It had been that way for the last three years. Every year they would have a day where all the kids could bring their fathers to school with them and the dads would sit with their kids in the beginning of the day and watch as they did their lessons, then before lunch all the dads would talk about themselves, after that they'd all go outside and have a nice little picnic out by the playground, and then they'd all go back inside and have craft time. Every year was the same, but Anastasea didn't mind she knew how busy her father was and understood that he needed to sleep during the day, but what really got to her was that she was always the only one out of everyone in her class who didn't have her dad there with her. Anastasea quietly ate her ham and cheese sandwich which Ms. Molly had made for her. As the lonely girl ate in peace she didn't see the group for four girls walking her way.

"Hey Ana!"

"Yes?" Anastasea looked up to see four girls she had hoped to avoid all day, Alex, Samantha, Jessikah, and Hailey. They were the meanest girls in her class. They were so pretty, each girl had long blond hair and wore the nicest clothes. Everyone in the class loved them, everyone but Anastasea. Ever since first grade when Anastasea accidently spilled black paint on Alex's brand new pink dress she wore for her sixth birthday the four girls teamed up against her and tried to mess up everything Anastasea did.

"So where's your dad today Ana?" Alex asked her as she sat next to Ana signaling the other girls to also sit down at the table.

Anastasea looked down at the table and quietly continued to eat her sandwich, "He's at home, sleeping."

Jessikah looked over at Alex and smiled, "Sleeping? And he couldn't get out of bed for one day to go to school with you? Sound like to me your dad doesn't care about you."

Anastasea's head shot up and slammed her sandwich down on the table, "Shut up Jessikah! My father does love me!"

Samantha laughed as she leaned over the table, "Then why isn't he here?"

"Because he works nights so he sleeps during the day." Anastasea re-informed her.

Hailey stood up from the bench and sat up at the table smiling down at Anastasea, "Oh really? You know Ana I don't think anyone has seen your dad at all since you started school. Do you even have one?"

"Of course I have one! I already told you he's not here because he's at home sleeping because he works at night!" Anastasea yelled at them.

The four girls laughed as they saw how frustrated they made Anastasea. Alex put her hand around Anastasea's shoulder and whispered in her ear, "If your dad really loved you then why would he constantly humiliate you every year by not showing up? I'll tell you why, because deep down he doesn't want to be your father."

Anastasea did the first thing that ran threw her mind she looked at Alex, "I told you to shut UP!" and swung her fist punching Alex right in the nose.

"DADDY!" Alex screamed as Anastasea jumped off the bench and ran to the other end of the school.

There she sat underneath the stairwell knees to chest wiping the blood off her hand with her dress and cried, "My daddy does love me. My daddy does love me. He does. I know he does."


	8. A Father's Love

Anastasea didn't say a word when Molly picked her up that day. She didn't go out to the park and play on the playground, and she didn't help Molly make dinner either, all she did was walk straight to her room and sit on her bed holding her necklace in her hands. Molly tried everything she could to get Anastasea to tell her what happened, but the young girl didn't say anything to her but, "I just want to be alone."

Anastasea sat at the top of her bed with her knees to her chest holding her beautiful ring necklace in her hands. She knew her father would be mad at her when she tells him what she did to Alex, but she didn't know what else to do. Alex, she just made her so mad and she just punched her without a second thought and liked it. It scared her. Anastasea had never hit a person before, she was nice and quiet not one to go up to people and start punching them, what was wrong with her? Where did this feeling come from? She didn't like it she hated feeling so mean and angry.

"Good evening my child."

Anastasea's head shot up and saw him, her father, the man that she loved so much. He walked in her room wearing a pair of black trousers and a white long sleeve dress shirt. To anyone else he would look like a child, but to Anastasea he was her tall, handsome, graceful father, her Father Godric.

"Hello Father."

Godric's smile drop as he saw the pain in his daughter's eyes. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her draping his left arm around her shoulders while placing his right hand under her chin, moving it so his brown eyes stared deeply into her young, beautiful, innocent violet eyes.

"What is the matter my dear child."

Anastasea closed her eyes and turned her head from him, "Nothing Father I'm just tired."

Godric rubbed her back as he placed his head on hers, "Do not lie to me Anastasea. Please tell me what has upset you."

Anastasea turned her head and looked up at Godric, "Do you want to be my father?"

Godric's eyes widen as he stared back down at the little girl. Does he want to be her father? Well at the beginning no. He wanted nothing to do with her. For the first few years the only thing he wanted to do was to just get rid of her, but over the past years the child in his arms brought him nothing but, peace and happiness. He learned to love her as his own child and to make sure she was always happy. The last seven years with her have changed the way he looked at life, at his life. He wanted to change from the demon he is to an angel and all because of her, all for her, his little Gypsy, his daughter Anastasea. So of course he wants to be her father why would she ask such a ridiculous question.

"My child I want nothing more than to be your father. Why would you ask such a ridiculous question?"

Anastasea closed her eyes, "I punched Alex in the nose today."

"You did," Godric questioned, "And why did you do that?"

Anastasea took a deep breath in and looked down at the necklace in her hands, "Well it was "Bring Your Dad to School" day and during lunch Alex and her friends came up to me and asked me why you weren't there. And I told them it was because you had to work during the nights so you have to sleep during the day. And then they started saying mean things to me like you don't love me, or I don't even have a father. Then Alex came over to me and said that you don't love me and that you don't even want to be my father, and…and I…I just got so mad so I…I punched her. I punched her right in the nose."

Godric held his daughter as she finished her story and looked down at her. He kissed her on the forehead and stood up from the bed holding his hand out for her to grab, "Come with me my dear."

Anastasea looked up at her father and slowly jumped off her bed. She walked over to Godric and wrapped her tiny hand around his. They walked out of her room and into Godric's office. There Godric walked over to his desk and picked up the only picture frame on it and gave it to Anastasea to hold. He then turned around and sat down on the red love seat patting his hand down signaling Anastasea to join him.

Anastasea sat down next to her father, snuggled up next to him letting his arm drape around her holding her close. When she was satisfied with her comfort she turned the picture frame around so that the picture was visible to her and all she could do was smile. It was a picture of her and Eric when she was probably no older than three. The picture was taken in the living room on the white sofa. Eric was sitting down on the couch wearing his usual black slacks and black dress shirt. His hair was nice and long resting on his shoulders and in his lap in a bright sparkly purple dress was her. Her hair was put up into pigtails with ringlets hanging down from each of them. She was smiling so wide that all her teeth where showing while Eric seemed to show no emotions at all which made Anastasea smile even wider because she knew that was Eric's way of smiling. She looked up at Godric and smiled and noticed that he was looking down and smiling at her.

"Do you know why I keep this picture on my desk?"

Anastasea looked back at the picture and shook her head, "No."

Godric smiled as his took his free hand and lifted her chin up so that he could look into his eyes, "I have that picture because it's a picture of both of my children," He smiled as he saw Anastasea's face grow brighter, "And I have that picture on my desk because whenever I feel upset of frustrated I always look at it and it calms me down."

Anastasea looked up at Godric and smiled brightly, "Really?"

Godric laughed as he kissed the top of her head, "Yes really."

Godric took the hand that was wrapped around her shoulders and ran his hand threw her hair, smiling as she looked back down at the picture, "I know I'm not like most Fathers. I sleep during the day and work at night. I sometimes leave for reasons I can't tell you. I don't eat with you and I don't take you out during the day even when it is summer. I have flaws that sometimes hurt our relationship, but I can tell you one thing, I will always love you. I will protect you from harm. I will always make sure that you have everything you will ever need. I will lead you the way to successes. You will never have to worry about whether or not I love you because nothing will stop me from loving you. I will love you as much as I love Eric, because I know your love for me is as strong as his. You are my daughter, my child; do not worry what other people say about our love because they will never understand it. You are my daughter and I never want you to forget it. Do you understand me?"

Anastasea looked up at him with her big beautiful eyes, "Yes, yes Father I do and I love you too."

She wrapped her tiny arms around Godric's waist and hugged him tight, "I love you Father Godric. I love you so much."

Godric smiled as he hugged her back running his fingers through her hair, "I love you too my dear, my beautiful Anastasea."


	9. Nightmare

_Fire, fire was everywhere. Buildings were burning, people were screaming, but the fire didn't stop. She didn't know what she was doing all she knew was that she was running. Not slowing down nor speeding up just running. She passed burning mothers holding their crying children and people committing suicide before the fire could consume them. Every time she ran passed someone they were either dying or were already dead no one seemed to have any hope. Every building was on fire, every bridge, every field, everything was dying. There was no hope for anyone or anything. It was over and she was going to die too. So why couldn't she stop? Why was she still running? As she ran to the edge of the town she saw a girl with her back shown to her. As she saw the young girl she slowed down, slower and slower until she was right behind the girl. As she stopped the girl turned around. As she saw the girl she couldn't help but scream. The girl in front of her was about as tall as her with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a white summer dress, bare foot, and with blood everywhere, blood on her dress, on her hands, in her hair and across her face. As the girl looked Anastasea she smiled, "There you are Anastasea. I missed you. Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."_

_Anastasea stepped back shaking her head, "Who are you I don't know you."_

_The girl took a step towards Anastasea regaining the space that was lost, "Haha, oh how rude of me. Here let me start over. Hello Anastasea my names Lucinda and I'm going to kill you."_

She wanted to wake up and escape the nightmare but it only continued.

_She was now in a dark room. The only source of light was a torch which was standing next to a stone block. She looked down to see that she was no longer a little girl, but her teenage self who was now wearing a long white dress that reached her ankles, the dress was no longer white though as there were blood stains that marked her dress as her skin. As she brought her hands to the fire she could see the dry blood that covered her tan arms and hand. She rubbed her face as small dry blood flakes fell from her face. She then turned to the stone block and saw as the block had four notches, two for the arms and two for the legs. She walked over the block and touched the dry blood which was spilled over the stone. _

"_Well it looks like I finally dragged you here."_

_Anastasea turned and saw the girl from her last dream, but she was different. She was taller and older; she looked now to be in her mid-teens. Her hair was in a long ponytail which reached her mid back. She wore the same dress as Anastasea too, but unlike Anastasea's there was no blood on it. The girl smiled and walked closer to her._

"_I'm getting closer little Gypsy. You can't hide from me forever."_

_Anastasea stood still as the girl kept walking towards her, "You're Lucinda, right? The girl from my last dream."_

_Lucinda laughed, "So you do remember me. Glad to know you're not stupid."_

"_Why do you want me?" She whispered._

_The Witch walked closer so that she was only inches away from her, "You cannot hid forever little girl. I will find you."_

_Anastasea watched in horror as see saw her pull out a short dagger, "It's only a matter of time before I find you in real life." _

_Lucinda took the dagger and placed the blade on Anastasea's neck, "And when I find you, you'll finally be dead."_

_And with that Lucinda slit her delicate tan neck._


End file.
